1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to infant comforting systems, specifically a comfort aide system acting as a non-feeding pacifying comfort aide weaning device, with the form, feel, smell and function of a human lactating breast to aide a human baby wean from breastfeeding and soothe and comfort baby.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Parents, doctors and the United States Government recognize breastfeeding as the best source of nutrition for baby. The quality of mother's milk is superior to prepared formulas. Healthcare professionals agree that an infant's sensory experience is particularly important in the formidable stages of development. A mother providing her baby with her breast and the comfort the breast brings is an important aspect of proper child development and bonding between mother and baby.
A baby, and in particular, a breastfed baby innately yearns to be close to its mother's lactating breasts, as frequently as possible, for the breasts offering of comfort; for the breasts scent; the breasts tactility; and ability to satisfy the human babies' sucking needs, as well as for nutritional sustenance. Even when a breastfed baby is not in the act of nursing, in other words not drinking or drawing milk, baby often remains latched onto the breast to suck on the teat, commonly referred to as the nipple. In other words, the baby engages in a pacifying non-feeding or non-eating sucking session, purely for the comfort gained from mom's familiar breast milk scent; the comfort gained from sucking; and the comfort drawn from being close to mom. The baby's desire to remain latched onto mom's nipple, in non-feeding sucking sessions, can and often does hinder the mom's and other care-givers day and evening routines. For example, breastfed babies rarely sleep through the night, waking up several times during the night. Many of the sleep interruptions occur due to the baby's desire to latch-on to mom's breast and suck for comfort, smell mom's familiar milk scent and pacify their sucking needs.
A breastfed baby awakes during the night seeking the comforting familiar scent of mom's lactating breasts. As a result, parents' and caregivers' sleep is interrupted several times during any given night. Parents with breastfed children attest to their desire to have their children sleep uninterrupted for longer periods of time, and for their own need for more sleep.
Weaning a breastfed baby also poses several challenges and difficulties. Baby is unwilling and resists relinquishing the comfort of snuggling and sucking on mom's supple fragrant breast, not eat, but to seek comfort in her bosom. A breastfed baby typically resists mom's attempt to limit nursing sessions and non-feeding pacifying sucking sessions.
Parents and caregivers use prior art like simple pacifiers, pillows, breast shaped bottles and toys in various combinations in an attempt to comfort, accomplish weaning and satisfy baby's sucking needs, however, the prior art can be cited for abundant shortcomings. The greatest shortcoming of the prior art being they do not afford baby a non-feeding pacifying comforting system, intended for baby's operation, designed specifically to resemble in form, feel, and smell the human lactating breast to pacify, comfort, and assist in the weaning process. In addition, the use of prior art for non-feeding pacifying sucking has resulted in a predominance of unnatural sensory experiences; and the use of prior art in the form of a breast functions as feeding devices.
The use of a feeding device in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,819 to Kraft (1971) describes a feeding device with a rigid casing, a collapsible milk reservoir, a nonporous covering, an attachable nipple with a metering device for fluid control having a downward opening recess to receive fluid from the reservoir as a means of delivering fluid to baby. Though the apparatus fulfills its desired objective as a nursing device; the prior art does not serve as a weaning pacifier with a pliable permanently sealed permanent breast formed body and porous covering intended for non-feeding sucking, and incapable of fluid deliver or causing baby to suck on air or ingest air. U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,064 to Perricone (2003) describing an infant feeding device with a breast shaped flexible housing, holds a disposable collapsible bag which delivers milk or other fluids through a nipple, said collapsible bag is filled through a screw cap opening at base and secured in housing by restraining straps having an attached sling for position on adult shoulder or adult hand. Though the infant feeding device is shaped like a human breast, it does not function as a device whose main body permanently hold its breast form shape without the need of refillable liquids; which is specifically operational by baby singularly without adult intervention; and this prior art does not have the constant pliability of a human breast, with scented porous covering to satisfy sucking needs without delivery of fluid or air ingested into baby's stomach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,014 to Demeritt (1996) describing an elongated pacifier pillow, an apparatus which attempts to fulfill an infants desire to bite and grasp objects. Though the pillow is soft to baby's touch, the elongated shape does not replicate the form, or the function, or the smell of the natural lactating breast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,113 to Decker (1997) describes a pacifier attached to a pillow which also attempts to comfort child with the use of a soft comforting surface. The prior art, however, does not provide the sensory experience of mom's familiar breast scent and shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,944 to Youssef (2004) describes an infant feeding container which attempts to imitate a human breast. This prior art fulfills its function as a feeding device, but it requires many component parts for manufacture and does not provide the functionality of a comfort aide non-feeding system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,479 to Prentiss (1999) describes an infant feeding container for a simulated breast nurser. This prior art fulfills its function as a feeding device, but it requires many component parts for manufacture and does not provide the functionality of a comfort aide non-feeding system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,355 to Silverstein (1994) describes a toy with a detachable pacifier, the prior art presents a nipple for sucking; however, it does not simulate the beneficial sensory experience. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,439 to Ford (1999) describes a nipple attached to an elongated member having a cloth covering which is soft to the touch, however, the shape is unnatural and does not replicate the form, nor function, nor smell of the natural lactating breast. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,184 to Rosenthal (1995) describes a nipple connected to a bracelet to be worn around a child's wrist; addressing the problem of lost or misplaced pacifiers, however, the prior art does not offer the natural sensation of being close to a mother's lactating breast.
While the prior arts devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not meet the need for a pacifying comfort aide system which is superior in function.
The prior arts use of simple pacifiers with nipples and breast shaped nursing devices are structurally different from the present invention and do not provide a sensory experience similar to the comforting feeling of latching-on to a supple, fragrant breast and engaging in non-feeding pacifying sucking.